villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Azula
More information about Azula from Sozin's Comet book exclusive interview with Mike and Bryan on page 63: "Is Azula really evil as she seems? Or is there more to her? Mike: As all the Avatar characters, even Azula has a softer side, though it's buried very deep. As "The Beach" and " Sozin's Comet " Showed, she has a lot of unresolved issues with her mother. She really feels that her mother did not love her as much as Zuko, and this drives her crazy, literally. Bryan: There are obviously truly evil people in the world, but in the case of Azula, her repressed emotions and jealousies corroded her spirit and made her become that way. It is possible that she could turned out better in a healthier environment, but growing in a royal family of a nation seeking world domination proved to exacerbate her problems. But Zuko and Katara spared her life and who knows she might have a chance to heal."Kaizen1 23:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Tragic Villain Just wondering, but, shouldn't Azula be considred, like, a tragic villain? She certainly seems to qualify. Just take a look at her backstory; here mother left her, her father abused her. Or something like that. Am I leaving anything out? Not to mention the fact that even the Avatar team felt sad for her after her defeat.BowserBros65 (talk) 19:12, July 14, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros765 Sorry for the double post. I don't feel Azula is quite a Complete Monster, because even though she's insanely cruel and evil, she's still rather sympathatic. Just hearing about what happend to her mother, and the way her father raised her and treated her. a good amount of fans couldn't help but cry for her at her defeat. Maybe not cry, but stilll... And she's not dead. She's alive, but as of now, she's locked away at the funny farm. Someone should delete these catagories: Complete Monster. Deceased Villain. And add this catagory: Tragic Villain. I'd edit it myself but i'm not sure how to do it....BowserBros65 (talk) 14:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 Proof of redemption She is redeemed. Read the Search trilogy folks. Really? Because a quick look of her bio on the Avatar Wiki does not give one that impression. She fled from Zuko and the others and condemned her brother as "weak" when he told her he could help her. That does not sound like redemption to me, though it is noted by Aang that she seems to be getting better. So she does have the potential. But she's not quite there yet either. Overseer80 (talk) 04:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) How come we don't have a presumed, or possibly redeemed category. she would fit thereBowserBros65 (talk) 13:28, January 9, 2014 (UTC)BowserBros65 Likely because it would be viewed as kind of unnecessary, since there aren't that many examples of it and it's kind of a fleeting thing. For now at least Remorseful Villain is a better fit I think. Overseer80 (talk) 17:34, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I guess you could be right. Anyway I also like to consider her a Villain by Proxy. If you read about her origin, the path she took doesn't seem to be her fault. Her father abused her, and never cared for her. In fact it's implied that he practically brainwashed her into becoming what she is today. All I know is that deep down she is misunderstood, tragic and neglected. Basically her outward appearance has her all like "I enjoy other's pain and suffering" but deep inside she's more like "I want friends. I want someone to love me!"BowserBros65 (talk) 04:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC)BowserBros65 No, she is not a Villain by Proxy. Everything you mentioned is more along the lines of "Tragic Villain" and honestly I've never felt all that sorry for her anyway considering that flashbacks show that even as a younger girl she was mean-spirited, cruel, and unpleasent. Then there was her visibly enjoying watching her own brother be burned by daddy. And on that note "Daddy didn't hug me enough" is not a sympathetic backstory. He did not "brainwash" her into becoming what she was, he merely exacerbated negative qualities that were always there. Like taking a schoolyard bully and turning him into a full fledged psychopath for example. Regardless, she does not meet the definition of a Villain by Proxy. Overseer80 (talk) 14:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC) What you believe does not change what the creators said about her: the fact that Azula is not evil on her own accord. Don't believe me? read the interview. And I agree with them. Y'know, I realize you people kinda tend see her from such a black-and-white viewpoint! I see more to people. Try looking at her from another angle. Ever wonder why she's nasty? does anyone ever stop to consider that maybe just maybe it could be a cover-up! A way of hiding her shattered emotions? Besides her daddy probably was the one who taught her to be manipulative. She doesn't even seem to know any better! She's a misguide character who can't tell her left hand from her right! The only thing she knows is that from what she was taught, lying, cheating, stealing, and killing are the only solutions to any problemsBowserBros65 (talk) 16:26, January 10, 2014 (UTC)BowserBros65 You think I'm on the verge of starting a flame war? our viewpoints seem to clash big-time!BowserBros65 (talk) 16:30, January 10, 2014 (UTC)BowserBros65 Yes indeed. You're taking this much too personally my man. And all I know is that everything we see of her shows someone who was nasty from the get-go. There is of course a difference between nasty and evil, but again, even then she was terrible, such as loving the thought of Ozai killing Zuko and enjoying watching him be hurt. And frankly, you're giving her way too much of a free pass. Reasons do not equal excuses or justifications. Me not making excuses for people who do evil does not mean I see everything in black and white. As far as sympathizing with certain characters go, I need a heck of lot more than baseless claims without any kind of factual evidence. The evidence given in the show proper does nothing to make me feel terribly sorry for her. If what you claim was the intended goal they did a poor job of conveying it in my opinion. Also the opinions of the show people don't mean as much here because at least one of them doesn't even believe people can be good or evil at all. And to say that she can't tell her left hand from her right is...silly. Azula is not mentally retarded (not an insult, I am referring to the psychological term) nor is she stupid in any respect. She is twisted. There is a key difference. She's fully capable of making certain decisions and choices and she chooses to be evil because she enjoys it. Frankly I have no interest in continuing this discussion. As I've already observed you're taking this much too personally and honestly, I've heard this all before. Just more leather-pantsing and giving of free passes to a character who really doesn't deserve them. Overseer80 (talk) 17:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) exactly! We shouldn't be forcing our opinions on each other. I could be right, you could be right, we both could be right, but then again we could both be wrong. Only the producers know enough about her to judge. But before I end this discussion for good, I have one last suggestion: If you haven't already, read their interview. You don't have to change your mind though. it was just an offer. Anyway, I guess I've always been the more sympathetic type of person. that's the way I was raised and taught.BowserBros65 (talk) 18:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC)BowserBros65 Is Azula really Pure Evil? (Sirkinsella98 14:07, July 23, 2018 (UTC)) (Talk)